hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Calio Belus
Founder of the Expansion faction in Hazur, son of Domitian Belus. History Childhood Calio Belus had a relatively normal upbringing for a slave. From a young age he was forced to help out in the mines, together with his father, two brothers and mother. After his father found a massive vein of gold and was captured by the Thindolian guards, Calio was tortured together with his two brothers and mother. The two brothers and Calio survived, whereas their mother died. Her death formed an intense hatred in all three of the brothers, but even moreso in their father. They fled underground and wasn't seen for several weeks. Revolution Calio was sent out as a messenger by his father with letters to several of his friends and families. And then again by them to other people they knew. Ambushing the guards, they had a massive revolution overthrowing the Thindolian choke. The token force sent by Thindol was subdued without an actual fight, and Domitian Belus took complete control over Hazur. Quickly gathering allies and trade partners, Calio once again had the role of messenger for his father. Securing their income and trade growth, the city of Hazur quickly grew to twice its size in some few months. Calio was made the Administratorè Supreme of Hazur by his father, which was fitting as he was the eldest child. As he travelled to Calimport he came across a half-elven warrior who joined him called Agretorio. He played the role of backup and advisor for Calio, and they grew relatively close friends. When he returned to Hazur together with Agretorio, he met a young woman named Lucrezia which he engaged in a relationship and soon after marriage. Taking control of the trade and merchants, Calio spent most of his time working as a negotiator between merchants, giving out agreements to mine the mines of Hazur or other minor conflicts the people of Hazur experienced with trading. Seeing how much time he spent working on small issues each and every person had, Calio made the Inner Trade Division to take care of minor conflicts so he could get more time on the more serious issues. He had the son Gaius Calianos. Second Thindolian War After almost a decade, at relative peace and the growth of Hazur continued at an unstoppable rate, Thindol once again declared war on Hazur. With their wealth at their side, Domitian Belus hired in a lot of pirates to help him out stopping the Thindolian threat. Calio stayed back in Hazur together with his wife, brothers and son while his father went to war. The life in Hazur continued in relative peace while his father was warring Thindol. They received two letters with progress on the war, both in the positive. In the first he described how he had beaten the Thindol army at sea. The second described how he was planning the siege of New Lundeth. To their shock, Domitian Belus died during the siege of New Lundeth, and the Hazurian army fell apart. Suddenly the three brothers found themselves as the leaders of Hazur, all three vying for power. Originally there were peaceful friendly talks between the three about what sort of succession the role of Exarch should have. Juliano wanted ultimogeniture or elective succession, Lucio wanted elective succession, and Calio wanted primogeniture. After several days of discussing, Juliano got sick of the discussions and tried to take his brothers by force to force his own succession as the new Exarch of Hazur. First Civil War of Hazur With Juliano on one side, with Lucio and Calio allied on the other side. After an ambush by Lucio on Juliano, Juliano's wife died during the ambush and enraged the youngest Belisian brother. Calio managed to gather a large mercenary army with the help of Agretorio who was willing to quickly be sent to find a group to help his friend. Though the youngest brother waged an intensive war and managed to win many battles against the larger mercenary force and retinues of Lucio and Calio, he eventually lost and all three came to an agreement. Calio was made the new Exarch, but it was made into an elective position. Just a day later, Calio found himself blackmailed with his family taken hostage by Lucio and Juliano to reduce his political powers and the position of Exarch. He made the Trade Council of Hazur as his two brothers demanded, and found himself as little more than the political figurehead of Hazur. After this incident, he sent Agretorio to watch over his son and wife at all times. In the aftermath Calio promoted the Oneto, Arduini and Malizia to the Trade Council in response to the promotion of Scinta and Cappocia by Juliano, and Scalisi by Lucio. Third Thindolian War With the problems in Hazur, Thindol saw its chance to attack the city yet again. Thindol landed their army before Hazur could respond, and started besieging the city. August took several small ships on the orders of his father, and destroyed the ships left behind by the Thindolian army. Surprisingly, every single family in the Trade Council fell into line as soon as the threat became apparent to all. Leading the troops, Juliano constantly harassed the Thindolian army and put it on the defensive. Never able to engage in a fight, constantly harassed and without a way to retreat, the Thindolian army fell apart and surrendered. Reforming the ex-Thindolian soldiers and his own retinue, Juliano made a new army and demanded to be sent to war against Thindol. Calio was unable to stop his younger brother as he was by far the best commander they had at their disposal, and Juliano was sent westwards with his son to fight the Thindolian theat. It didn't take long before Calio got the news of the success from his younger brother, and suddenly the problems of Juliano once again having a massive army at his command rose up yet again. Known for holding grudges, it was a well known fact he still hated his two older brothers for the death of his wife. Though they never came to an agreement how to deal with him, the problem dealt with itself when Juliano died on the ship on the way back to Hazur. Execution and Death With the son of Juliano returned, now known as August Julianos, and demanding justice for the death of his father by accusing Lucio of the murder. Calio saw his chance to take out his brother and latched onto the circumstantial (at best) evidence brought forth by August. After a quick and corrupt legal proceeding led by Calio, Lucio was executed for high treason. Calio was readying his plans to once again increase the political power of the Exarch when he was taken down by assassins waiting in his room. The last thing he heard was one of the assassins telling him Lucio was waiting for him on the other side. Personality Calio was a confident young man, who spent more time thinking through his actions than actually doing them. This often put him at odds with his youngest brother who was hotheaded and liked fighting over things. Calio was both charitable and kind when he was young, but when they grew older and the political infighting started, he started getting jaded and lost qualms about using corrupt means to take out his brothers. Read More * Hazur - City * Calianos - Family * Expansion - Faction * Domitian Belus - Father of Calio * Lucrezia Oneto - Wife of Calio * Gaius Calianos - Son of Calio * Juliano Belus - Brother of Calio * Lucio Belus - Brother of Calio